Flames Date
by TMHB77
Summary: Oneshot. Flame has the biggest crush on Ember! But, she only has eyes for our purple hero. But when Cynder joins the mix, Embers jealousy makes her accept an offer from Flame, but will she break his heart? Or will it stay in one piece?


**FLAMES DATE**

**I got this oneshot Idea from the blink 182 song 'first date'**,(/watch?vU3097n2gWJg)**which is also the theme song for this story! (duh)  
I know the whole Flame liking Ember but Ember liking Spyro thing is kinda played out, but I'm going to try and be original with it. this is my first oneshot so dont be too harsh! concrit is always welcome of course. Ok, here we go!**

Ember. Just the mention of her name brought a smile to his face. Flame had been friends with her since he and Spyro met, and the trio was inseparable. But lately, hormones and development being what they are, they all started to notice things about each other.

Ever since Flame was old enough to realize it, He saw Ember as the most beautiful dragoness he had ever seen. Though she sometimes had a mean jealous streak, he considered that passion, something that made him like her even more. For years he had kept his silence as she and a thousand other females chased after Spyro. But today was different. Today, he would do the thing he had only dreamed of in his wildest fantasies. He was going to ask her on a date.

Flame left his parents cave where he lived late in the afternoon, but far from sundown that Saturday. Since it was the weekend, school wasn't in session. He walked to the pond to gather his thoughts. As he went, all he could think about was Embers response to his question. He would be elated if it was yes, and crushed if it was no. As far as he knew, she didn't know that he liked her, because he was careful not to show that side of himself. Spyro knew, but that was because he was his best friend, and could tell him anything.

Flame came upon the lake and saw a pink dragon sitting on the shore, picking the fowers that grew around it.

'Oh man...she's at the lake?! I guess I'll have to do this now...' He thought making his way past the trees and closer to Ember, who was too busy pulling the pedals off of the flowers to notice him walking up behind her.

'Stupid Cynder, going after my Spyro...How dare she come into my life and try to steal my dragon away from me! So she used to be evil, suddenly that makes her sexy and mysterious? Grrr...' Ember thought as she saw a shadow cast over her and looked to see who it was. Hoping for Spyro, but seeing Flame, she turned back around.

"Hey Flame. What are you up to?" She asked politely

"Oh, nothing much, just out for a walk on a Saturday. What are you doing?"

'Wishing Cynder would disappear.' She thought, but she answered differently.

"Just laying around the lake..." She said going back to plucking her flowers.

It was normal for Flame and Ember to hang out without Spyro. Especially now since Cynder was around. He always claimed that the reason for his absence from their lives was because he was taking care of her, but they both suspected that he looked at her as something more than a friend. The very thought infuriated Ember to no end. How could Spyro ignore her numerous attempts to get his attention and then fall for some stranger who used to want him dead? It didn't make sense to her, which made her even more upset.

"Ember..." Flames heart was in his throat, as he began to try and string together the sentence he had been dreaming about for years.

"Yes Flame?" she asked innocently, not expecting what would come next.

"Willyougoonadatewithme?" Flame spat out the words so fast that Ember turned to him in confusion.

"What did you say?" she asked laughing at his jumble of words

He took a deep breath, calmed himself down and tried again.

"Ember...will you go on a date with me?"

Ember stopped plucking the flower in her hands as his question sunk in.

"You mean...like on a...'date' date?" she asked to buy herself more time to think.

"Y..yes..." he stuttered

'A date with Flame? He likes me? Oh, I knew this would happen...I better let him down easy.' she thought as she came to her senses.

"Um...Flame...I like you a lot, I just..." she stopped mid sentence as a thought occurred to her.

'Wait a second. If I get with Spyro's best friend, he'd get jealous, and he'd be eating out of my claw!'

But then another thought occurred to her.

'But thats so cruel to Flame...I couldnt break his heart like that, He means so much to me as a friend...'

Then the thought of Spyro and Cynder together, her kissing him the way she always wanted to entered her head, and made her decision for her.

She turned to Flame and looked him in the eye as she smiled and completed her sentence.

"...Was waiting for you to ask me! Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

Flames face lit up with joy as he tried to control himself.

'Awesome! Finally! I have a chance with Ember!' he thought as he tried to keep his cool.

"Ok good. So...pick you up at sunset?" he asked

"Sounds good." Ember said

"Ok, see ya tonight Ember!" he said leaving her at the lake.

He was walking on air as he made his way home to get ready for his date.

But then a thought occurred to him. He had to actually_ plan _the date. He had never been on a real date before, so he decided to use the one resource he knew would be able to help him. Spyro.

He went to his room, found his comm crystal and pressed Spyro's symbol.

"C'mon Spyro pick up, pick up!" he said as he waited for an answer.

"Hey Flame. Whats up?"

'Thank god.' he thought

"Spyro I need your help."

"Ok, With what? You know I'm just as lost as you are in Cyril's Diplomatic theory class."

"No its not about school, its about a girl. I have a date tonight and I need to know where a good place to go would be."

"Alright! Good job buddy, who's the lucky lady?"

"Uh...Its Ember."

"Whoa! That's great news bro! You still like her right?"

"Yes already! Now where can I take her?"

"A new restaurant opened up near the temple. Cynder and I are going there, you should come with! Like a double date!"

"Cool! This'll be awesome!"

"Just be sure to take her on a romantic walk or something afterward ok?"

"Right, ok! Thanks Spyro, I owe you one!" He said hanging up.

Flame set his crystal down and saw that he had to get ready now or he'd never be ready in time to get Ember.

He cleaned every scale on his body, sharpened all of his claws and horns, and rubbed some sweet smelling flowers on his chest and neck.

"This is it...Here we go." He said confidently in the mirror.

As he walked toward the exit to his cave, his mother stopped him.

"Flame, where are you going dear? Your father will be home soon and he's bringing dinner." she called from inside the cave.

'She cant know I have a date! She'd just tell me how fast I'm growing up and cry or something...' he had to make up something quick.

"Ummm...I'm going to the temple to study with Spyro! Be back later!"

"Ok, We'll see you when you get back." she said as Flame left.

Flame had never actually been inside Embers cave, nor had he seen her parents. All he knew is where it was.

As he walked, he hoped that she was ready, and that he wasn't going to arrive too early.

He came upon Embers cave, and knocked on the side. A massive red dragon appeared at the entrance, about the size of Ignitus.

Flame was petrified.

"Is...is Ember...here?" he stammered in terror.

The large dragon narrowed his eyes as he examined Flame, who was still frozen with fright.

"You must be Flame. Come in." He said which sounded more like a command than a request.

"Ember! Get down here!" her father yelled, startling Flame.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted from upstairs.

Embers father stared at Flame for a few seconds before leaving the room.

Then he saw a pink foot on the stairway, followed by another until she was descending the stairs, looking just as pretty as he had ever seen her.

"Ember...you look amazing." he said still in awe of her beauty.

"Thank you Flame. Where are we going?" she asked blushing.

"That new place near the temple just opened. Spyro and Cynder will be there with us." he said as they left her house, with her dad staring at them from the entrance.

'Spyro and Cynder will be there? Great! Now I can see how jealous I can make him...' she thought devilishly.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless." she said lightly noticing her dad staring Flame down from the entrance as they left.

He nodded as they walked on. Inadvertently, their hands began bumping into each others as they walked, prompting Flame to summon all his courage and ask

"Umm...Ember. Can I...Uh...Hold your...hand?" he asked nervously.

The nervousness in his voice was just too much for her.

'He's adorable when he is nervous...' she thought, but quickly shook the thought from her head and concentrated on her goal. Spyro.

"Oh Flame, you know you don't have to ask!" she said happily grabbing his claw.

He was on cloud nine, and his heart was beating incredibily fast.

They walked hand in hand until they arrived at the restaurant. They went inside and saw Spyro and Cynder sitting down already.

"Hey guys!" Flame called out as they sat down with them, Ember across from Spyro, and Cynder across from Flame.

They talked and laughed for a while, but Ember was trying her hardest to get Spyro to look her way. Batting her eyes, laughing at everything he said. The basic female signs.

Flame didn't notice it, but the more experienced Spyro picked up on it right away. He just played it off as they ate dinner, but midway through the meal, he felt a foot rubbing on his leg, and he knew it wasn't Cynders. He was startled by it and knew exactly who was responsible.

"Ember, can I talk to you really quick?" He asked getting up.

"Sure Spyro." She said flirtatiously

As soon as they rounded a corner, he confronted her.

"What the hell was that back at the table?" He demanded

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently

"You know what I'm talking about." He said narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.

She looked down and felt terrible about her situation.

"Do you even realize how messed up what you are doing is?" He said seeing right through her plot.

"Yes...I'm sorry Spyro, I just thought I could make you like me by-"

"Hurting my best friend? Ember you're better than that. And I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." He said sternly, referring to Flame.

"You're right...I just don't like Flame that way...and I thought I could get you to notice me by getting with Flame...You must think I'm a whore..."

Spyro sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, that's not what I think at all, but if you really don't like Flame, you need to tell him, and stop leading him on like this."

She nodded and they went back to the table. After dinner, Cynder and Spyro departed and left only Flame and Ember. Although he wasn't as keen on female signals as Spyro, he knew something was wrong with her. She was quiet...

"Whats wrong Ember?"

She couldn't bring herself to admit the truth...she couldn't do that to him.

"Its nothing...just a little sleepy after eating is all..." She lied

He put his arm around her and comforted her, the way he would when she had a problem and Spyro wasn't around, as he usually wasn't.

That was something she liked about him, his smooth demeanor.

"Don't fall asleep yet, I still have to get you back to your scary dad." he said laughing

She laughed too, but it wasn't the hollow polite laughter, she normally used with her friends. This was genuine, laughter, and she realized it. That started to worry her. Could she actually start to like Flame?

As they walked back in the pail moonlight, they laughed and talked the whole way through the woods.

And slowly but surely, Ember began to realize something, which was a surprise even to her.

'No...I cant be falling for Flame...can I?' she thought as she glanced over at him as they continued their stroll.

He noticed her looking at him, and grabbed her hand once again, smiling at her.

Then she realized, it must have been his smile that captured her so eloquently.

She returned a smile and leaned her head on his shoulder as they finally saw her cave in the distance.

Flames thoughts soon shifted to one thing, and one thing only. The end of the date kiss. The success or failure of the whole evening would be delivered in the form of a kiss if it was good, or just a hug if she wanted to stay friends. A scary thought to him indeed, since he put his heart on the line.

He had never been kissed before, and from what Spyro and his other friends who had experienced it told him, it was normally an uncoordinated, messy afair your first time. Fearful thoughts began racing through his head as they walked.

'What if I mess up the kiss? What if she goes for a hug but I try to kiss her? What if we go to kiss and I miss completely! Or her dad catches us?! or-' He didn't have time to finish his thought as they were all of the sudden at the entrance to her cave.

There was a silence for a while bordering on awkwardness until Flame broke it.

"You had fun tonight." He said in a matter of factly manner, smiling and keeping his cool, even though his heart was beating out of his chest with nervousness.

Ember laughed at his statement

"Oh, you're that confident are you?" she said giggling

"Yes I am. I know the signs, you did." He said smiling, remembering everything Spyro had told him about getting females. He remembered that confidence was key.

"Ok...maybe I did...But did you?" she asked

"Was I with you?"

"Of course."

"Then you know I did." he said smiling.

There was another pause as they stood there staring at each other. Then it happened. Spyro had told him that you can always tell when a female wants to kiss you by a look in her eye. He couldnt explain it to him, but he said he'd know it when he saw it, and he thought he recognized it.

He leaned in close, so that incase he was wrong, he could play it off as wanting to whisper something in her ear.

"Goodnight Ember..." He said, waiting for her reaction.

She leaned in, and knew what was coming next. He could hardly wait.

"Goodnight Flame..." she said closing the gap, and kissing him. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. He wished that moment would last forever, but alas, she pulled away. And much to his delight, he didn't screw it up, or miss. It was one of the most perfect things he had ever done, and he was so glad he did it.

"...And that was the first of many dates, leading to your father being born, and then you two." Flame completed to his young grandchildren sitting on the floor below him.

"Wow! Grampa Flame that was so romantic..." his granddaughter said wistfully.

"It was too mushy for me...tell me more about you and Spywo's adventures gwandpa!" Said his much younger grandson.

"Now now young ones, its past your bedtime. Grampa Flame, you know better than to keep them up this late." Ember said sweetly, walking into the room from the kitchen.

"But gwammy Ember we aren't tired yet! Cant we have one more story, please?" they protested.

"There will be time tomorrow for more stories sweetheart. Off to bed now." Flame said as they let out a simultaneous "Aw..."

After Ember tucked them in, and kissed them goodnight, she came back out into the living room with Flame and sat next to him.

"They go back to their parents tomorrow afternoon." Ember sighed, slightly saddened by the fact that their cave would get a lot quieter without their grand children.

"Yes...It wont be as exciting around here, that's for sure." he said wrapping his wing around his love.

"I still cant believe you remember our first date." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I do sweetheart, like it was yesterday...It was the best night of my life." he said.

He looked into her eyes, and saw the same look he remembered all those years ago.

They kissed quickly, but just as passionately as the day of their first date before staring back into each others eyes.

"I love you Flame."

"I love you too Ember."

**So there is my oneshot. I havent read many stories about Flame, so I went with this. anyway, Tell me what you guys think please!**


End file.
